1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bedpan liner in the form of a bag constructed of bio-degradable material folded into a compact condition and readily expanded into the interior of the bedpan and secured in position by adhesive tabs with a portion of the liner overlying the occupant supporting flange of a conventional bedpan and the tabs secured to the external surface of the bedpan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedpans with liners are known in various prior U.S. patents but such liners have been relatively difficult to assembly in relation to the bedpan or are difficult to remove therefrom and be disposed thereof, and in some instances require special bedpan structures to be used. The following U.S. patents disclose various types of bedpan and liner assemblies associated therewith: U.S. Pat. Nos, 1,067,423, issued Feb. 15, 1913; 1,086,584, issued Feb. 10, 1914; 1,954,684, issued Apr. 10, 1934; 2,523,452, issued Sept. 26, 1950; 3,377,631, issued Apr. 16, 1968; 3,484,874, issued Dec. 23, 1969; and, 3,605,127, issued Sept. 20, 1971.